Gay Comics Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Hey Look! | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Penciler7_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Inker7_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Squeeky | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Squat Car Squad | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = | Inker9_1 = | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Tessie the Typist | Writer1_1 = | Penciler1_1 = Morris Weiss | Inker1_1 = Morris Weiss | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Hey Look! | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Penciler2_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Inker2_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Hothead Hotel | Writer3_1 = Basil Wolverton | Penciler3_1 = Basil Wolverton | Inker3_1 = Basil Wolverton | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Basil Wolverton | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Eustace Hayseed and Choo-Choo | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Silent Stretch | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Hey Look! is a one-page feature without any reoccurring characters that began appearing in many Timely/Atlas comics around this time (wherever a one-page filler was needed) and continued for several years. It was written and drawn by Harvey Kurtzman. * This is the only appearance in Gay Comics for the Silent Stretch feature. After this, it moves to Tessie the Typest, starting with . * This is the only appearance in Gay Comics for the Bedtime Bunk feature (which is only two pages). After this, it also moves to Tessie the Typist, starting with . * This is the only appearance in Gay Comics for the Squeeky feature. After this, it appears in various comics before finding a home in Powerhouse Pepper, starting with . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}